Serious Debt
by J.E.N.17
Summary: Amy loves her horse but how does she react to her sister when there indebt and all goes wrong!
1. Chapter 1 The big argument

Hope you enjoy my first storie please leave advice to help me improve and what you think so here it goes...

"LOU!!!!" Amy shouted as she came storming in the back door.

"Amy im trying to sort out the cashflow what do you want?"

Amy noticed the angry level of tone in her voice

"WHAT...WHAT...I WILL TELL YOU WHAT!!!!!WHERE IS PEGASUS?"

"he is in a new home!" Lou replied with a very angry tone of voice

"WHAT!!!!!! HO..HOW COULD YOU MUM HAS JUST DIED HE IS THE ONLY REALY THING I HAVE LEFT!!"

Amy's face had turned tomatoe red, she was furious she couldnt hold herself back!!

"AMY WERE IN DEBT I HAD TO SELL HIM TO BE ABLE TO PAY OF THE BILL'S OR ELSE HEARTLAND WOULD HAVE CLOSED DOWN!! YOU DONT WANT THAT DO YOU?" Lou was now raising her voice to get through to amy that she didnt want to but she had to

"YOU COULD OF SOLD ONE OF THE OTHER HORSES NOT THE MOST PRECIOUS HORSE HERE!!"

At this point amy and lou were face to face noses nearly touching

"SO YOU WOULD HAVE PREFERED IT IF I JUST LET HEARTLAND CLOSE DOWN THEN?"

"HUH?"

"I CANT BELIEVE YOU DID THAT WELL IM NOT STAYING IN A HOURSE WITH YOU!!"

Amy stormed out into the yard got out sundance tacked him up and went storming off.

About 2 hours later she returned she went straight upstairs ignoring ty she slammed her door, pulled out her bag and starting packing.

"Amy its me lou look i know i did wrong but lets talk we could always buy him back? just come out so we can talk please!"

Amy stormed out pushed passed her sister and went downstairs.

"Ty will you give me a lift to soraya's please?"

"NOW"

"OK, let me get my keys."

On their way to soraya's in the truck ty tried to speak to her but she didnt reply.

"Thanks for the lift tell lou im not coming home till she gets him back!!"

"Well take care ill come over and see you tomorrow."

Amy nodded and shut the door she watched Ty drive away. But something happened.

"TY!!!!"


	2. Chapter 2 The night camp

**by the way to let you know, i new knew there were spelling mistakes in the first chapter but it went wrong and i couldnt go back and change it sorry. I dont know what soraya's mum is called so in my series she is called louise. please get back to me if this is better than the last one. **

_flash back about last chapter_

_lou sold pegasus because they were in serious debt so amy throwing one of her strops said she was going to stay at soraya's till she got pegasus back but as ty drove away something serious happened what could it be??_

_end of flash back_

"ty" amy shouted. She went storming into soraya's house. "Soraya?,Louise?"

Amy went stubbling up the stairs she searched soraya's room andd louise's room but they were no where. The loo's were empty, so Amy went back downstairs. She searched kitchen, lounge and the downstairs bathroom but again no one. She went out to the back garden no one.Then she remembered they were out adopting a dog! But luckily they were back in 3 minutes. (they came down the back road not the drive.)

"soraya, come quick! and you to louise. something has happened out front!!"

And with that Louise locked the car and went out front following Soraya and Amy.

Louise jumped in her car and turned on the headlights so that they could see better.

Soraya went running back into the house to call for an ambulance, Amy used her mobile to ring her grampa. While louise went to have a look, She couldnt really see much but she could just make the outline of two cars. then Amy and Soraya came back out of the house and down to where louise was standing.

"They said they would send an ambulance as soon as possible." soraya said huffing and puffing still from running

"Grampa said he cant come out till tomorrow morning because it is to foggy."

Amy and Soraya put there arms around each other really worried, Louise turned around and saw the expressions.

"right well we should go wait inside where its warm and so Amy can unpack. Would you girls like a hot chocolate whilst we wait?" said Louise trying to change subject.

"yes please mum."

"yes thanks."

And with that all 3 of them walked back inside.

_10 minutes later._

they were all sat in the kitchen and Amy had just finished her hot chocolate and stood up

"im going outside to see what has happened and to see if Ty is hurt." then amy went and grabbed her coat and put her shoes back on.

"Amy it would be best if you wait her for the ambulance instead of interferring."

"Yeah Amy my mum is right i dont want to wait in here either but there is nothing we can do."

"i suppose."

And with that amy sat back down and Louise made them both another hot chocolate.

_15 minutes later the ambulance has arrived. _

"Hi are you soraya?" said one of the paramedic's as he jumped out the ambulance and tryed to look through the fog at the accident.

"No but im soraya's mum."

The paramedic and Louise shook hands and looked at each other in the eye. Louise shyed away and went red. Then Amy and Soraya came storming out the house over to meet the paramedic.

"Hi im soraya and this is my friend Amy."

"Hi im jj."

glanced at each other and then another paramedic came out the back of the ambulance

"look my name is luke but there is nothing we can do till the fog dies down."

"Well why dont you come in for a hot chocolate?"

"sure."

So they all followed Louise back to the house where they all gathered round the fire in the front lounge.Soraya noticed as her mum and jj glared at each other. Amy was constantly getting up every 5 minutes looking out the window to ee if the weather had changed.

there was no differences in the weather and as it got darker they started to make up beds on the floor on the sofa, eventually everyone was asleep execpt for Amy.

everybody was awake by 10 'o' clock. thankfully the weather had changed and it was sunny.

"right well me and luke are going to go to the ambulance and go have a lok at what we are dealing with."

"ok." said Louise she didnt tell may and Soraya she wanted them to stay incide incase it was really bad!

_20 minutes later_

"right well er.. the horse is ok and the man in the horse truck is ok but im not sure about the man in the car."

"horse?" said Amy, Soraya and Lousise all at the same time.

They all exchanged looks and were puzzled then a man came in from the door and fell over.

"DADDY!!??" shouted Soraya.

**you will know have to come back on updates for chapter 3 **

**please reviews thankyou. **


End file.
